je t'aime'
by ceruleanday
Summary: TWOSHOT. AU. Meski kini aku tak lagi berdenyut dan hidup layaknya manusia di luar sana, masih ada satu hal yang harus kukatakan padanya. je t'aime', Haruno Sakura. SasuSaku fic. RnR.
1. Capitulo One

_** je t'aime**__**'**_

_A SasuSaku fic_

_**by **__Emi Y._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto Masashi.

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy/Angst

**Rating : **T

**Instruments : **_Tosca, Hana's Eyes and Still Waters—Maksim Mrvica, The Prayer—Celine Dion, Andrea Bocelli, Only Hope—Mandy Moore, Kiss From The Rose—Seal, Iris—Goo Goo Dolls, To You I Belong—B'Witched. A New Day Has Come—Celine Dion._

.

.

.

**Death is only the beginning of life.**

**Don't worry **_mortal. _**Because God has given you **_forty days _**after your death to see your beloved people. Later, **_His _**angel will take your soul to the place you should be.**

**The **_new fate_** will start again when the previous life had been broken.**

**Broken.**

**Broken by the **_bond._

**A bond called "**_love__**"**_

.

.

.

_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.  
And help us to be wise in times when we don't know.  
Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way.  
Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace  
To a place where we'll be safe._

Dahulu, aku benci suara itu—suara nyanyian para jemaat di kapel. Aku benci suara itu. kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku sangat membencinya. Melodi itu seakan ingin meraih jiwaku, mencabutnya dengan segera layaknya aku ini lebih pantas tuk berada di neraka saja. Saat nakhoda kapal yang menaungi ruh ini telah hancur oleh ribuan makhluk menjijikkan di bawah sana, kini kusadari bahwa aku tidaklah membenci _suara-suara _itu. Aku hanya _iri_. Iri dengan kesederhanaan para manusia itu. Mereka tetap menyanyikan kidung pujian itu demi _Ia_, padahal aku? Aku hanya terdiam di sudut terowongan hitam dan gelap—di mana para iblis senantiasa menarik-narikku dalam sekat panas api di habitatnya.

Aku…

Aku ini apa? Mengapa aku tidak tahu aku ini sebenarnya apa? Bukankah aku manusia? Tapi…

Aku berdiri di temaramnya malam sebuah kota yang tak pernah gelap. Sekalipun iya, pasti kemilau sinar-sinar dari bola-bola kaca Kristal akan meneranginya—seakan tak ada malam bagi kota ini. Aku merindukan sinar. Aku—aku ingin tetap berada di tengah-tengah lautan cahaya putih yang hangat ini. _Tuhan, _biarkan aku menyendiri dalam kekosongan jiwaku untuk kali ini, biarkan aku menerka-nerka akan ke mana para _malaikatmu _akan menarikku kelak dan biarkan aku menikmati setetes cahaya lagi saat kutahu kini, aku tak mungkin bisa menikmati sinar dan cahaya ini lagi tuk selamanya…

Sebab…

Tertanggal 23 _Juli, _seminggu yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahunku—

Aku, _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Seorang pemuda tanggung yang tak pernah paham dengan arti agama dan _Tuhan_, akhirnya memahami bahwa _Ia _ada. Saat ini. _Ia _selalu megawasiku, mencatat segala perbuatanku—baik dan buruk, menentukan takdir yang tak bisa kepatahkan, yakni _kematian…_

_Seminggu yang lalu hingga sekarang._

Aku—

…_hanyalah ruh_.

Sebuah ruh yang masih melayang-layang di kota yang penuh cahaya ini. Di mana aku bisa dengan leluasa membawa tubuh _kosong _ini ke mana saja. Tak peduli saat kulalui jalan-jalan ramai yang penuh dengan benda baja nan keras itu. Aku sudah _mati. _Kini, aku bukan lagi milik tubuh fana yang ringkih. Sesaat _kematianku, _aku pernah berujar pada-_Nya_, meminta sebuah kesempatan tuk melihat wajah-wajah yang tak pernah kutemui dalam hidupku. _Ibuku, ayahku, aniki, Naruto, sahabatku, _dan juga… _gadis itu_…

Aku adalah penderita _sickle cell anemia*_. Sel darah merahku terus saja memecah karena tak bisa mengikat oksigen. Penyakitku adalah sebuah penyakit _gen_ sehingga aku tak bisa menyalahkan orangtuaku. Aku pun tak bisa menyalahkan para dokter yang terus saja memantau kondisiku. Selang-selang nafas dan kantong-kantong darah menghiasi ruang tidurku. Aku bak penderita _leukemia_ tapi tidak seperti itu. Aku pernah berujar sebuah lelucon pada _Naruto—_sahabat karibku—bahwa penyakitku mirip dengan kondisi seorang _vampire_. _Vampire _butuh darah karena sel darah merahnya tak bisa mengikat oksigen—sama seperti aku. Bedanya, _vampire _bisa hidup abadi meski mereka tidur selama ribuan tahun di dalam peti mereka. Namun, aku… _Aku abadi dalam kematianku_…

Upacara kematianku tersebar luas. Mengapa tidak? Aku adalah seorang pianis terkenal yang selalu menjadi _icon _di sekolahku. Sebuah sekolah khusus pria yang hanya diisi dengan anak-anak berbakat, tak terkecuali Naruto—sang _violinist _yang setia menjadi partnerku. Ia-lah yang paling paham akan diriku, setelah ibu dan _aniki_. Ia-lah juga yang memahami _penderitaanku_. Sempat aku mengatakan padanya, jika aku tak _mati _meski tubuh ini telah merasa begitu sakit dan _lelah_, berilah aku persetujuan tuk melakukan _euthanasia*_. Tanggapannya? Ia memarahiku. Katanya, bukan aku yang menentukan _kematianku, _tetapi _Tuhan_.

_Tuhan…_

_Kenapa kau beri aku derita ini? _ujarku di saat umurku masih sepuluh tahun. _Apakah Kau membenciku? Ataukah…_

_I pray we'll find your light,_

_And hold it in our hearts_

_When stars go out each night,_

_Remind us where you are…_

Lagi. Aku bergumam di tengah-tengah cahaya yang begitu hangat ini. Hanya di kota inilah aku bisa merasakan kehangatan meski aku tahu _ruh _ini adalah sebuah kekosongan. Kosong. _Empty. _Tak ada yang lain selain berkas kertas putih yang tak tercoret oleh segaris tinta apapun.

Dentingan genta raksasa menggema dan membuatku menatap nanar ke arah angkasa yang hitam itu. Sangat luas tapi tak ada bintang maupun bulan. Sungguh berbeda dengan keadaan di _surga _sana, mungkin. Aku tak mau memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Aku hanya bisa menutup kedua mata ini—mata yang beriris hitam dan kelam ini dan membiarkan denting bel raksasa milik kota ini tuk membunyikan melodi _sedih_, bak lengkingan tuts pianoku di saat-saat terakhir. Tepat di saat aku akhirnya bisa mempertemukan kedua mata ini di hadapan _gadis _itu…

_Rain fell down__. __You were there_

_I cried for you when I__hurt my hand_

_Storm a-rushing in__. __Wind was howling_

_I called for you, you were there__…_

Hujan.

Aku sangat benci hujan. Karena hujan membuat manusia-manusia itu berlalu lalang ragu di sekitarku. Mereka berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Berlari dari para tetesan alami milik langit ini. Sungguhpun manusia memang adalah makhluk yang sempurna namun tak bisa mensyukuri karunia-_Nya. _Sebuah tetesan hujan dari awan hitam itu adalah pertanda akan akhir dari tujuh hari yang lalu saat ini. Kini, kalender kematianku bertambah satu lagi. Para malaikat yang masih mengawasiku dari atas sana terdengar telah mencoret satu angka lagi dari _catatan _mereka.

…_sudah delapan hari, manusia. Tiga puluh dua hari lagi…_

Aku tahu itu. Tapi, tetap saja aku masih tak bisa bertemu _dengannya_. Aku takut saat ia melihatku nanti. Bagaimana jika ia malah memarahiku? Tak suka bila tiba-tiba sosok hantu mendatanginya dan mengatakan sebuah kalimat klise _'__je t'aime__' _padanya? Aku, di saat _terakhirku_, aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan kedua kata itu padanya. Padahal, setahun sebelum _kematianku_, aku telah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan juga mengirimkan setangkai _redrose _padanya setiap minggu di lokernya. Meski sekolah kami berbeda, hal itu—meletakkan bunga mawar merah segar di lokernya—bukanlah hal yang sulit. Sebab—

Pemilik sekolahnya adalah _ayahku_.

Aku bisa meminta kunci loker siapapun dari sekolah khusus wanita itu. Seorang pria bahkan dilarang memasuki sekolah itu. Tapi bagiku, menyusup ke _sekolahnya _lagi-lagi hanya masalah trik dan kelicikan saja.

Dia. Gadis itu adalah seorang gadis pendiam dan pemalu, menurutku. Melalui teropong dari ruangan astronomi sekolahku, aku bisa memantau kesehariannya dari sekolahnya itu, sebab sekolah _kami _hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja, bahkan kalau boleh dibilang hanya berbeda satu lorong sempit saja. Keisenganku itu muncul sesaat setelah _ia _membuatku begitu kagum dengan dirinya. Yang kutahu dari _Naruto, ia_ adalah seorang _tuna wicara_. Kelainannya itulah yang membuatku kagum. Ia berbeda dari semua gadis di sekolahnya.

Ia tak banyak bicara karena kondisi tubuhnya. Tapi, senyumnya bisa memberikan seribu kata bagi dunia.

Ia juga hanyalah seorang anak tunggal dengan latar belakang yang serba kekurangan. Ia bisa bersekolah ke sekolah milik ayahku itu karena kemampuan _melukisnya_. Ia sangat pandai menorehkan berbagai warna di atas kanvas putih yang begitu kosong—layaknya wujud tubuhku saat ini, kosong dan putih. Ia memang bukanlah _Monalisa_ dan sosok wanita lainnya yang terlukisan oleh para _maestro _dunia lainnya. Tetapi sungguh, ia-_lah _mahakarya _Tuhan _yang begitu sempurna. Di balik ketidaksempurnaannya itu, aku tahu ia terlalu sempurna untuk sosok gadis sepertinya.

Kami tak pernah bertemu mata sebelumnya dan tak pernah saling berbicara. Karena aku tahu, ia adalah sosok gadis yang tak boleh _tersentuh_. Ia bagai porselen yang sangat mudah pecah, harus selalu dijaga kemurniaannya. Dengan begitu, kecantikannya bisa terlihat dengan anggun kelak. Itulah ia. Gadis _tunawicara _yang begitu memikat hatiku hanya dengan pandangan pertama saja. Hanya ia. Ya. Hanya ia.

_Haruno Sakura…_

Karena _ia-_lah, aku meminta _empat puluh hari _terakhirku pada _Tuhan_. Karena _ia-_lah, aku berharap Tuhan tidak segera mengambil tubuh kosongku ke _neraka_ ataupun _surga_. Aku tidak tahu. Dan juga, karena _ia-_lah, aku rela _menukarkan_ waktuku _di surga—_bila ada—demi _tubuh _yang hanya bisa terlihat oleh kedua mata safirnya. Hanya demi dia dan dua kata itu—

'_je t'aime__'_

—_i love you, Haruno Sakura._

.

.

.

_And I'd give up forever to __**touch**__ you _

_Cause I know that you __**feel**__ me somehow _

_**You're**__ the closest to __**heaven**__ that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go __**home**__ right now__…_

Aku membiarkan tetes hujan ini membasahi tubuhku yang tak lagi merasakan apa-apa. Rasa sakit, dingin, beku, luka, dan semua rasa yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh _artificial body _milik _Tuhan _itu tak lagi terasa. Aku bagai kehilangan seluruh serabut saraf dalam tubuhku. Namun, dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, aku harus bersyukur sebab rasa sakit akibat penyakit itu takkan lagi menggerogoti tiap serabut sarafku.

Kubiarkan air itu turun dari atas langit hingga di tempat aku berpijak kini. Jas hitam panjangku pun kubiarkan menjadi basah. Rambutku tak lagi berdiri tegak ke belakang—yang selalu saja menjadi bahan cemoohan bagiku oleh Naruto di sekolahku. Kemeja putihku turut basah, hingga tiap lekukan tubuhku terlihat. Kulitku kian memutih bak hantu. Aku memang hantu. Hantu yang masih _penasaran, _tentunya. Begitu kata orang awam bilang.

Kemeja putihku melekat erat di sekujur tubuhku yang pucat. Air dari atas langit tak mau berhenti terjatuh. Aku pun melentangkan kedua tanganku tepat saat satu sinar dari langit seperti menjadi nokhtah di sana. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, mencoba meresapi anugerah _Tuhan _di malam yang kian menuju pagi ini. Para malaikat tampak berterbangan di atas sana—seperti berlarian menuju ke suatu tempat. Kuyakin, mereka akan memulai ritual mereka. Sebuah ritual di mana mereka akan _bertemu _dengan _Tuhan_. Mengucapkan doa di pagi hari sudah menjadi kebiasaan para malaikat yang siapapun tahu adalah makhluk yang tak pernah melanggar perintah -_Nya_.

Dan aku? Aku masih berpose layaknya _Isa_ ketika ia disalib sambil masih mendongakkan kepalaku tepat ke atas langit yang lama-kelamaan mulai mengeluarkan sinarnya. Benda-benda baja itu menembus tubuhku begitu saja dan aku tak peduli. Yang kupedulikan hanya hangatnya mentari-_Nya _di pagi ini. Sangat hangat. Tak pernah kurasakan kehangatan macam ini di saat aku masih _hidup_. Tak pernah…

Seketika, angin pagi menerpaku. Sinar-sinar itu menembus langit dan meniupkan berbagai lantunan melodi santun bagai sebuah doa. Langit hitam berubah menguning oleh sinar sang mentari pagi. Aku tersenyum.

Kali ini, aku akan _bertemu dengannya_. Kali ini, aku _bersumpah,_ di hari ke-delapan kematianku, aku akan menemui_nya_, meski hanya saling menatap tanpa berbicara…

.

_I don't want the __**world**__ to see me _

_Cause I don't think that they'd __**understand **_

_When everything's made to be broken _

_**I just want**__**you to know who I am**__**…**_

.

"Kau berangkat sekarang, _dear_?"

'_ya'_

"Kau tidak lupa dengan kuas-kuasmu kan? Terakhir, saat mau kompetisi, tiba-tiba saja _Mom _melihat kuas ukuran kecilmu tergeletak di atas meja belajarmu. Kali ini, yakin tak ada yang kelupaan?"

'_aku yakin, Mom_'

"Kalau payung, sudah kau bawa juga?"

'_ngg… belum. Aku lupa_'

"Ah ya, ini. Dipakai ya kalau nanti hujan. Soalnya, akhir-akhir ini hujan jadi sering datang padahal di ramalan cuaca dikatakan bahwa musim hujan telah usai. _Huuftt…_"

'_baiklah Mom. Sudah kumasukkan baik-baik dalam tasku'_

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang kau pergilah. _Dad _sudah memanaskan motornya di luar."

'_ok'_

"Hati-hati ya, _Saku-chan_! Kalau ada orang asing yang ajak bicara, jangan dijawab! Lalu, katakan terima kasih untuk _Mr. Hatake _karena sudah mengantarmu pulang kemarin malam karena hujan! _Ok?_"

'_iya Mom! Aku pasti akan bilang. Bye, Mom!_'

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu dengan bando kuning melengang penuh senyum dari sebuah rumah kecil di sudut kota yang penuh dengan _cahaya _itu. Motor _vespa _butut milik ayahnya pun terlihat telah siap di luar pagar kayu yang memberikan jarak perlindungan bagi rumahnya dan juga jalanan. Gadis itu siap dengan harinya, bersama dengan sebuah tas lukis yang dipenuhi dengan peralatan melukisnya. Meski hanya dengan bahasa _isyarat_, sang ayah bisa paham dengan maksud putri tunggalnya yang _bisu _itu.

"Ayo, silakan naik, _tuan putri_. Nanti kau bisa telat ke pesta dan _pangeran _tidak bisa melihatmu dalam balutan gaun indah itu." ujar sang ayah—membuat sang _tuan putri_ tersenyum malu.

'_ayah… aku jadi malu. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang… Yosh!_'

"Haha, iya, iya, _tuan putriku _yang cantik." kata sang ayah yang berusia cukup renta itu. "Kereta labu siap untuk berangkat!"

'_hahahaha…' _tawanya ceria sambil duduk menyamping di motor _vespa _butut ayahnya.

Maka, motor _vespa _berusia cukup tua itu telah melesat pergi menjauh dari pelataran jalan sepi _Orchid Avenue _itu. Rumah-rumah minimalis bergaya _Eropa _tampak menghiasi seluruh tepi-tepi jalan utamanya. Suasana nyaman dan sejuk menjadikan kompleks perumahan ini terlihat bak kompleks istana milik para penguasa. Tapi, gadis berambut merah muda ini benar yakin bahwa selamanya ia takkan pernah mengecap rasa manis bak _tuan putri _dalam dongeng-dongen itu. Sebab, dengan ketdiaksempurnaannya, ia tahu dunia akan berpaling darinya segera. Logikanya, tak ada _sosok pangeran _yang akan mengajak seorang _tuan putri_ _bisu _tuk berdansa…

Kelopak _cherry blossom _terlihat berjatuhan. Musim gugur yang datang terlalu cepat membuat suasana kota yang penuh dengan _cahaya _ini menjadi sedikit _melankolis_. Namun, di antara semua pohon _cherry blossom _yang ada, hanya ada satu pohon saja yang tetap tak ingin menggugurkan kelopak merah mudanya meski cuaca ingin segera menggersangkannya. Hanya satu—tepat di samping luar sebauh mansion tua yang terlihat kosong semenjak _putra bungsu _sang pemilik _meninggal_.

Motor butut itu melewati pohon _cherry blossom _aneh yang disebut-sebut begitu keramat oleh orang-orang sekitar. Rantingnya yang besar dan ukuran tangkainya yang sama besarnya semakin menjadikan pohon ini terlihat _angker. _Namun, bagi sang _tuan putri, _ia malahterlihat begitu kagum dengan kelopaknya yang tak pernah mati—bak selalu hidup abadi layaknya _vampire_. Tapi, melihat tepat di depan pohon itu adalah sebuah _mansion _tua yang kosong sejak seminggu yang lalu, gadis ini entah kenapa malah mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap _sedih_. Sedih? Entahlah, tapi firasatnya mengatakan bahwa salah satu pemilik _mansion _ini adalah orang baik-baik yang _berakhir _dengan cara yang menyedihkan.

Mata safirnya tak pernah lepas dari pohon _cherry blossom _indah itu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya—mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama pohon itu. Namun, entah itu halusinasinya sendiri atau memang nyata, kedua mata _emerald-_nya menangkap sebuah pemandangan aneh dari atas cabang besar pohon _cherry blossom _keramat itu.

Ia melihat seorang pemuda berjas hitam dan berambut biru kehitaman tengah tersenyum ke arahnya dari atas cabang pohon besar nan indah itu. Pemuda—atau hantu—itu tersenyum ramah dan terlihat tengah berdiri sambil menahan berat tubuhnya di atas cabang pohon _cherry blossom _itu dengan tangannya yang menopang ke _main stem _pohon.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya perlahan dan mengedipkannya sekali. Setelah sang _emerald _terbuka, ia yakin, ia tak lagi menemukan sosok _hantu _atau _manusia _itu dari atas pohon besar nan keramat itu. Semuanya jadi aneh baginya hari ini. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang tak karuan dan refleks, jemarinya semakin menggenggam erat tas lukisnya.

'_I-itu tadi apa? Ke-kenapa sepertinya aku melihat ada seorang lelaki berdiri di atas pohon itu? A-aku…'_

"Hm? Kau kenapa, _Sakura? _Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi menggigil begitu? Udaranya terlalu dingin ya?" tanya sang ayah—berusaha mempertanyakan gerak-gerak aneh yang dibuat oleh putri semata wayangnya itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan dan kembali tersenyum manis. '_tidak kok, Dad_. _Iya, mungkin udaranya yang terlalu dingin…'_

"Kalau memang karena udaranya yang terlalu dingin, nanti kau minta _Mom_-mu itu untuk membuatkanmu _sweater _yang lebih tebal lagi ya." saran sang ayah yang dijawab dengan anggukan tipis oleh sang anak.

Masih saja terpikirkan dalam benak gadis ini akan pengelihatannya beberapa menit yang lalu tepat di depan sebuah _mansion _tua yang tak lagi terdengar gaung percikan air mancurnya yang begitu indah. Dahulu, gadis ini sangat senang memperhatikan suasana menyejukkan dari arah luar pagar besar nan tinggi _mansion _termewah di area _Orchid Boulevard _itu. Meski hanya menadapati suara perci air mancurnya, hal itu bisa memberikan sedikit melodi kelegaan di hatinya—bak nyanyian _Aphrodite _dengan harpa kesayangannya. Namun, sekarang tak ada lagi suara nyanyian harpa ataupun lainnya. Setelah kejadian seminggu lalu, yang entah gadis ini tak tahu apa, _mansion _ini tak lagi dihuni. Kosong. Bak rumah hantu. Tapi, sehari setelah _mansion _ini tak lagi dihuni oleh para _Uchiha_—begitulah info kecil yang bisa diketahui gadis ini dari orang-orang sekitar—ada sebuah keanehan yang terjadi. Salah satunya adalah pohon _cherry blossom _tepat di samping kiri pagarnya dan juga…

_Denting piano tepat di jam 12 malam—_

Anggap saja bahwa semua itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Tapi, bagi gadis ini, ia tetap merindukan percikan air mancur indah yang tak lagi mengalir dan juga suara lembut melodi _Fantasie Impromptu_ milik piano hitam yang terlihat dari sebuah kamar yang jendelanya selalu terbuka, meski ada tirai putih yang menghalanginya.

Semuanya jadi tampak berbeda hari ini bagi gadis yang tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya ini.

.

.

.

"SAKURA! _Ohayou!_"

'_ohayou, Ino-chan_…'

"Sudah siapkah dengan kompetisi hari ini?" tanya seorang gadis pirang panjang yang selalu menjadi _ahli bicara _bagi Sakura—soerang siswi _tuna wicara _yang sangat pandai melukis.

"Ngg, kau terlihat kurang bersemangat hari ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu jadi begitu, hm?" tanyanya lagi sembari meminta siswi lain yang semakin memenuhi koridor pameran sekolah mereka tuk memberikan _sang pelukis _jalan.

'_aku baik-baik saja kok, Ino-chan. Sungguh…'_

"Kau yakin?"

'_iya…_'

"Baiklah kalau begitu." balasnya, "oh iya! Aku lupa memberitahukanmu sesuatu, Sakura!"

'_ngg, apa itu_?'

"Hm, kau tahu kan kalau pameran seni sekolah kita tahun ini adalah pameran terbesar yang pernah ada? Selain melihatmu berkompetisi, tetapi kau tahu tidak kalau kita juga akan mengundang _para kaum adam _dari sekolah _itu _ke sini? Hihi, awalnya sih _Tsunade-sensei _marah sekali saat aku mengajukan proposal itu tapi untung ada _Hatake-sensei _waktu itu. Jadinya, _beliau _mau juga tuh menandatangani proposalnya. Haha…"

Gadis beranama Sakura itu tersenyum. Belum pernah ia melihat kabar yang begitu mencenangkan begini sebelumnya. Baginya, dan bagi kebanyakan siswi di sekolahnya, _memasukkan _seorang pria atau anak laki-laki lain ke dalam sekolahnya adalah perbuatan yang begitu tabu. Namun, sahabatnya malah bertindak lain. Mungkin, ia sudah bosan melihat _para gadis _saja di sekitarnya. Menurut sahabatnya, Ino, takkan ada _seorang gadis _bila tak ada _sosok lelaki. _

"Nahh, siapa tahu saja ada anak lelaki yang mau kuajak jalan. Hihi."

'_Ino-chan! Jangan begitu…'_

"Haha, iya, iya, _tuan putri. Fuuh, _soalnya kan, tidak asyik kalau dalam tiga tahun di sekolah ini, kita tak pernah berinteraksi dengan anak lelaki. Dasar kepala sekolah yang menyebalkan. _Ups. Haha…_" cerocosnya dengan nada yang naik-turun.

'_Dasar Ino-chan…_'

Langkah kecil dua gadis ini pun berhenti tepat di sebuah pintu kayu geser. Papan berkaca bertuliskan '_Painting Room' _terlihat jelas di hadapan mereka. Satu dari mereka pun memisahkan diri setelah menepuk pelan pundak gadis lainnya.

"Nahh, _ganbatte nee, Sakura! _Pokoknya, tahun ini kau harus menang lagi ya! _GANBAA!_"

'_yosh, arigatou ne, Ino-chan_. _Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin_…'

Pintu kayu itu tergeser dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan luas dengan berbagai kanvas kosong dan telah terisi oleh warna-warna. Sungguh hening ruangan lukis itu—layaknya ruang pribadi milik gadis ini saja. Saat ini, ia memang butuh ketenangan demi mendapatkan secercah ide tambahan demi lukisan yang akan dibuatnya tengah hari nanti tepat di hadapan para juri dan orang-orang.

Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum memutuskan kursi apa yang akan didudukinya. Ia pun memilih kursi yang terletak di dekat jendela tinggi tak bertirai, di mana sinar mentari cerah seakan bisa memberikannya sebuah _ilham_. Gadis itu menghela nafas sekali, kemudian meletakkan kanvas kosongnya di tempatnya. Tak lupa, ia juga mengambil meja lukis dan meletakkan alat-alat lukisnya. Sebelum benar-benar melukis di depan orang banyak, ia perlu melakukan sedikit _latihan _agar apa yang ingin dilukisnya bisa teringat jelas dalam memorinya—bersama warna dan tiap goresannya.

Ia mengambil kuas terbesar setelah menekan pantat botol kecil cat minyaknya di kayu. Diambilnya sedikit warna biru muda dan ia mulai menggores-goreskan kuasnya itu di atas kanvas.

Ditatapnya langit biru tepat di hadapannya melalui kaca jendela jernih itu. Pikirannya terasa melayang. Memorinya pun kembali mengulang kejadian sekitar tiga jam lalu, ketika ia benar-benar merasa seperti melihat sosok _manusia _di atas pohon _cherry blossom _indah itu.

Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri. Selama ia mengingat _sosok lelaki _itu, semakin cepat pula tangannya menggoreksan sang kuas ke san ke mari. Ia menari di atas kanvas putih itu dengan _warnanya_ yang indah. Matanya seakan tak fokus sebab ia memikirkan hal lain. Jauh dari titik fokusnya—lebih jauh seakan bayangan pengelihatannya tengah menatap sendu sosok seorang lelaki berjas hitam panjang dengan kemeja putih dan juga rambut biru kehitamannya dari jarak dekat. Begitu dekat sampai-sampai hembusan nafasnya seakan begitu terasa. Begitu terasa dan hangat, bagai sinar mentari pagi.

Dikecupnya bibir kecil itu. Lama dan perlahan—tak ingin melukai bibirnya yang begitu tipis.

Meski dengan keadaan tak sadar, hal seperti ini tak mungkin _ia _lewatkan begitu saja. _Ia _yakin, _gadis yang begitu disukainya _ini tengah mengingat rupanya dalam pikirannya yang terbang ke mana.

'_Akhirnya, satu pekerjaan selesai._'

Kanvas putih itu tergantikan oleh sosok seorang lelaki aneh yang entah kenapa begitu _dirindukannya_…

'_A-AH!_'

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Mata hijaunya mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Dilihatnya sang kanvas yang kini tak lagi kosong dan putih. Entah kenapa rekaman pengelihatannya pagi itu kini telah terpatri jelas di atas kanvasnya. _Sosok samar-samar seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di atas cabang paling besar pohon cherry blossom yang tengah mekar…_

'_Ke-kenapa? A-aku melukis i-ini? Ta-tapi…'_

Jemarinya tertuntun menuju ke arah bibirnya yang tipis. Ia merasa sesuatu _hangat _di sekitar bibirnya. Entah apa itu.

'_A-a-aku…'_

Genta besar itu berbunyi lagi—tepat di pukul dua belas. Tengah hari. Tak ada waktu lagi untuk gadis ini berpikir akan apa yang akan dilukisnya kelak. Meski pikirannya masih melayang entah ke mana, ia yakin seperti ada _sesuatu _atau mungkin _seseorang _yang memberikannya sebuah imajinasi terindah yang pernah ada.

Ia membuat langkah seribu dan segera melaju ke arah ruang kompetisi. Ia berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh, sampai-sampai ia menabrak orang sehingga tasnya pun jatuh dan isinya menebar ke mana-mana. Dikumpulkannya sembarangan dan ia kembali berlari, meski ia lupa ia telah meninggalkan sebuah nasihat sang ibu dalam tasnya. Langit pun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berubah sebegitu drastisnya. Hujan akan turun lagi di langit biru itu.

Sesampainya ia di ruangan kompetisi, dilihatnya berbagai pelukis muda yang berbakat tengah merapikan peralatan lukisnya. Gadis ini sedikit kebingungan dengan situasi di sekitarnya namun segalanya tampak terkendali saat ia bisa melihat seorang yang amat dikenalinya tengah mempersiapkan meja, kursi, dan penopang kanvas di ujung ruangan.

'_Ino-chan…'_

"Hm, Sakura? Kau akhirnya datang juga. Hampir saja kau telat, aku kan sudah bilang tiga puluh menit sebelum kompetisi."

'_I-iya, maaf…_'

"Sudahlah. Ngg, _ah! _Bel kompetisi sudah terdengar tuh. Nah, sekarang tak ada waktu lagi untuk berpikir akan ide lukisanmu, Haruno Sakura. _Now, it's time to scretch and scretch!_" seru Yamanaka Ino. Namun, entah bagaimana, pikiran Sakura masih saja terganggu oleh sesuatu.

Tak ada pilihan lain, pikirnya. Ia pun hanya bisa melukiskan apa yang telah terlukis dalam memorinya saat ini juga—

.

.

.

**À suivre**


	2. Capitulo Two

_** je t'aime**__**'**_

_A SasuSaku fic_

_**by **__Emi Y._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto Masashi.

**Genre : **Romance/Tragedy/Angst

**Rating : **T

**Instruments : **_Tosca, Hana's Eyes and Still Waters—Maksim Mrvica, The Prayer—Celine Dion, Andrea Bocelli, Only Hope—Mandy Moore, Kiss From The Rose—Seal, Iris—Goo Goo Dolls, To You I Belong—B'Witched. A New Day Has Come—Celine Dion._

.

.

.

**_The End of Capitulo_**

.**_  
_**

**The Eight Day**

**.**

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun…_

_**.**_

"Payung?"

'_Eh?'_

Ia berbalik dan menatapku. Kulihat, mata safirnya terlihat sedikit kaget. Maka, aku pun segera memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa tersenyum.

'_kau bersekolah di sekolah seberang sana kan?' _tanyanya dengan bahasa isyarat. Aku bisa memahaminya, kalau boleh dibilang aku malah membaca pikirannya.

"Ya." Jawabku singkat, tak ingin memberikan terlalu banyak kata baginya. "Aku melihat lukisanmu tadi. Sangat _indah_." kataku lagi.

'_a-ah? Arigatou…'_

"Sama-sama." balasku.

Kami berjalan bersama dengan payung hitamku. Entah kenapa, akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan satu hal yang tak bisa kulakukan selama _hidupku_, dan aku merasa sangat _hangat _di _sini_. Tepat di _sini, _di mana jantungku berdetak. Meski hanya tinggal _kekosongan _berupa ruh, aku masih bisa merasakan kehangatan bila berada di dekat gadis ini. _Haruno Sakura…_

Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman. Aku pun juga mengikutinya. Ia memintaku tuk tak lagi memayunginya. Tapi… aku masih ingin _bersamanya_, masih ingin lebih lama lagi. Jika tidak, hari esok akan menjadi hari kesembilan dari empatpuluh hari yang diberikan _Tuhan _padaku di dunia ini.

"Kau mau minum _coklat hangat_?" tawarku—berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Tepat di ujung jalan sana, aku tahu ada kedai coklat yang sangat lezat"

'_Eh anoo—tapi…_'

"Tak apa. Kau terlihat begitu kedinginan. Ini hanya sebagai hadiah kecil dari seorang _penggemar _karena lukisanmu lagi-lagi menang kan tahun ini." ungkapku pelan di saat kata _penggemar _kuucapkan. Bisa kulihat ada rona merah di kedua pipinya. Aku bersyukur bisa melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini.

Sesampainya di kedai yang kumaksud, aku sudah yakin takkan ada satu manusia pun di tempat ini yang bisa melihatku. Pandangan mereka hanya tertuju pada _Sakura _saja, aku tahu itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum ramah ke arah para manusia yang masih hidup itu—dengan tubuh mereka yang masih memberikan detak dan desah nafas. Sedangkan aku?

"Kau saja yang pesan."

'_Ta-tapi, kamu kan yang akan…'_

"Ingat dengan ucapanku tadi. Anggap saja kalau tawaran ini adalah hadiah dari seorang _penggemar_. Jadi, kaulah yang seharusnya memilih." ungkapku.

'_Ngg, ba-baiklah. Hmm…_' Gadis itu sudah memutuskan apa yang akan dipesannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meminta seorang _waitress _untuk membawakan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Melihat sang pemesan adalah seorang _tunawicara_, maka si _waitress _pun memberikan kertas dan bolpoin miliknya ke arah Sakura. Bisa kubaca dari pikirannya, ia memilih _hot dark chocolate _dua gelas. Hn, sungguh aku bisa menduga apa yang akan diucapkan si _waitress _itu setelah mengulang kembali pesanan Sakura.

"Hm, maaf. Tapi, apa Anda yakin Anda ingin memesan dua _hot dark chocolate, _nona?"

_Bingo! _

Wajah bingung terlihat dari pelayan itu. "Anda yakin, _nona_?"

'_Iya, memangnya kenapa?'_

Sudahlah Sakura, kataku. Orang ini takkan mengerti.

"Ehh, ba-baiklah bila itu memang keinginan _nona_. Permisi."

Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat _waitress _itu tampak kebingungan dengan pesanannya. Dalam hatinya, ia terus bertanya-tanya apa ada yang salah dengan pesanannya. Mungkin, ia merasa bahwa ia memang berdua tapi bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia hanya sendiri. Sendiri tanpa manusia lain di hadapannya saat ini.

Aku terus memandangi wajahnya sembari memangku wajahku dengan telapak tanganku. Terus kupandangi ia meski tampaknya ia sedang menatap ke arah lain, tepatnya ke arah jendela di samping kami yang mengabut oleh tetes hujan. Mata _onyx-_ku tak lelah menginspeksi wajahnya yang begitu cerah dan sangat mulus. Rambut merah muda sebahu miliknya telah begitu sempurna membingkai wajahnya yang lembut, ditambah lagi senyum tipis itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku tak mampu berbicara senormal ini dengannya saat aku masih _hidup_ dahulu.

_Tuhan… ia memang karya-Mu yang begitu sempurna, _ujarku. Terus kupandangi wajahnya hingga _waitress _itu mendatangi meja kami.

Ia tersenyum lagi dan mulai menatap kedua mataku dengan mata _sapphire-_nya yang indah. Tapi, pose yang menopang dagu tak berubah dan masih memandangnya lekat-lekat. Rona merah terlihat lagi dari kedua pipinya. Sayang, saat seperti ini takkan bisa kurasakan lebih lama lagi…

Ia mulai menyeruput minuman hangatnya, sedangkan aku? Aku hanya mengaduk-aduknya saja tanpa ingin menyentuhnya. Ia menatapku bingung tapi kubalas dengan senyum saja.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku saat melihat ekspresi bertanyanya.

'_Tak minum?'_

Aku menggeleng, "nanti." Kataku berbohong.

Aku mungkin akan bersikap lebih berani jika aku tahu bahwa sahabatku, _Naruto, _juga tidak menyukai _gadis _ini. Aku sudah tahu, bukan, kami sudah tahu kalau masing-masing dari kami menyukai sosok gadis di depanku ini. Alasannya cukup jelas. Meski ia tak memperlihatkannya secara blak-blakkan padaku, aku yakin _perasaannya _melebihi diriku saat itu. Ia mengetahui segala hal tentang gadis ini dibanding aku. Dari dasar itulah, aku yakin bila _kami _menyukai gadis yang sama. Hingga akhirnya, di saat terakhir pun, aku tak bisa mengutarakan semuanya pada _Sakura._

'_Sasuke-san? Sasuke-san?'_

Aku melamun di depannya rupanya.

"Sudah habis?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk lemah. Kubiarkan minumanku tetap penuh dan tak tersentuh oleh tenggorokanku.

'_Ngg, gomen sudah menyusahkanmu. Arigatou… Hontou arigatou…_'

Aku tertawa melihat kelakuan lucunya. Ia malah semakin bingung, '_anoo, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Err, maksudku, sebelum ini. Jauh sebelum hari ini?_'

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku yakin kita baru bertemu hari ini."

Kebohongan itu tetap harus kuucapkan. Tapi, untuk yang terakhir, sebelum ia pulang dan pergi dariku hari ini, aku berharap bila aku bisa menyentuh _bibirnya _meski sebentar. Maka, aku menicumnya lagi, di angka kedelapan ini—tepat di bawah hujan, _bukan,_ tepat di bawah payungku.

Ia membulatkan matanya kaget. Malu? Kurasa iya. Tapi, aku hanya tersenyum dan memberikan payungku padanya. Jarak rumahnya tak jauh lagi, aku tahu itu. Dan aku pun berlari melewati hujan yang sangat kubenci ini demi ia. Kini, aku telah berhasil melalui hari kedelapan sesuai rencana. Maka, aku pun turut mencoret angka itu dari catatan kecilku.

'_Sasuke-san…Dia… Dia itu siapa? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?'_

Hujan pun berhenti tepat satu detik setelah aku kembali membasahi tubuhku dengan tetesannya di tengah-tengah titik cahaya yang mulai menerangi langit kota yang penuh dengan cahaya ini…

.

.

.

**The Twentienth Day.**

Hari keduapuluh adalah hari ini. Aku kembali bertemu dengan_nya _tepat di bawah pohon _cherry blossom _yang kata para manusia itu sangatlah keramat. Bodoh sekali mereka itu, masih percaya dengan takhayul. Siapa lagi yang mau tinggal di pohon macam begitu selain aku, _hm_? Ya memang. Akulah yang selama ini menjaga pohon besar milik keluargaku. Ayah dan ibuku tak mau lagi mengurusinya, apalagi _aniki_.

Aku melihat sosok mungilnya yang terbalut sweater kuning cerah dari bawah sana. Dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat apa saja begitu pula dengan sosoknya untuk pertama kali.

Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya—seperti berusaha mencariku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum penuh _ejekan _saja padanya. Padahal sedari tadi—bahkan dari malam sebelumnya—aku sudah berada di atas sini. Sifat jahilku pun keluar. Aku melompat dari cabang paling besar, tempatku selalu berpijak, dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Lompatanku takkan membuat suara sebab semuanya bisa kuatur.

"Hei."

Dia memutar kepalanya cepat, sedikit ada kekagetan di balik wajah sayunya. '_kau mengagetkanku, Sasuke-san_.'

"Maaf." ujarku singkat. "Kau datang sedikit terlambat."

'_Ngg, itu karena aku harus mengantarkan lukisanku ke seseorang.'_

"Hn? Siapa?"

'_Hatake-sensei'_

Entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit cemburu saat aku membaca jawabannya dari dalam pikirannya. Ke seorang pria, eh? Tapi, aku senang karena ia akhirnya memanggilku dengan _Sasuke-kun, _bukan _Sasuke-san _lagi.

"Oh, begitu?"

'_Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke-kun_'

"Hm, tak apa. Oh ya, hari ini aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada seorang _sahabatku_. Dia terus saja menanyaiku tentang dirimu yang sangat pandai melukis itu. Katanya, ia juga ingin jadi pelukis hebat."

'_Siapa?'_

"Nanti akan kau lihat orangnya." ucapku sembari menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawa lari dirinya sejauh mungkin. Hari ini, aku memang ingin menunjukkannya pada _Naruto. _Sosok sahabatku yang juga sangat menyukai Sakura. Kurasa, ia juga berhak mengetahui Sakura selain aku, meski bedanya, aku sudah _mati _dan Naruto masih _hidup_.

Sebuah taman bermain anak-anak adalah tujuanku di hari keduapuluhku ini. Sakura terlihat begitu senang saat dilihatnya ada beberapa anak-anak kecil tengah bermain pasir dengan ember kecilnya kemudian membuat semacam istana pasir, selain itu ada juga anak-anak perempuan yang tampak tengah melukis sesuatu di buku gambar mereka. Tatapan anak-anak perempuan itu begitu fokus, seakan tak ingin melepaskan krayonnya dari buku gambar kecil miliknya. Ada juga yang terus saja berdecak tawa saat melihat temannya terjatuh dari ayunan karena terlalu keras mengayunkan. Prosotan dan juga _seasaw _tak luput dari pandangan _sapphire-_nya.

Tapi aku hanya tersenyum tipis saja. Saat Sakura masih tertawa ceria saat melihat kelakukan dan tingkah anak-anak kecil, aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada sebuah suara yang letaknya tidak jauh dariku berpijak saat ini. Melodi _violin _yang begitu khas mulai meresapi indera pendengaranku. Sungguh syahdu dan membuatku kembali mengingat masa lalu.

Aku kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya. Ia mengikutiku masih dengan senyum cerah yang mengembang di bibirnya yang tipis itu. Tepat di sebuah pohon cemara, aku memintanya tuk sembunyi. Aku meninggalkannya dan mendekati sosok lain tak jauh dari sana. Beberapa anak kecil tampak mengelilingi sosok itu. Aku menarik ujung bibirku dan memasukkan tanganku pada saku _jeans _hitamku. Kulihat, seperti biasa, si _Naruto _itu memang bisa menarik perhatian anak kecil, berbeda denganku yang lebih menyukai melodi _angst _yang memang lebih khusus diperdengarkan dalam konser saja.

Aku yakin ia takkan bisa melihatku. Meski kini aku sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya, di belakang kumpulan anak-anak yang melingkarinya sambil berjongkok dan meresapi lantunan melodi indah dairnya. Setelah selesai, anak-anak itu tersadar dan bertepuk tangan dengan girangnya. Sekali lagi, aku dibuat kagum oleh sahabatku ini.

"_Nii-chan, kau hebat! Ajari aku main biola juga dong~"_

"_Iya nih! Naruto-nii jago banget! Minta ajarin dong!"_

"_Ah tidak! Aku dulu! Aku dulu!"_

Anak-anak itu tampak merengek minta diajari Naruto. Sungguh tipikal Naruto yang sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Taman bermain saja dijadikannya tempat latihan. Ckck.

"Haha, iya, iya. Nanti _Nii-chan _akan ajari kalian. Tapi, dengan satu syarat. Kalian harus janji sama mama kalian kalau kalian harus mengerjakan peer kalian ya."

"_Yahhh…"_

Suara berat dari para anak kecil itu terdengar. Kata _tak adil _dan sebagainya menjadi komentar dari jawaban seorang Namikaze Naruto saat itu.

"_Kau sungguh tak berubah ya, Naruto._" ucapku

"Eh?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membulatkan mata biru langitnya tepat ke arahku. Aku tahu meski sedikit, ia masih bisa merasakan hawa kehadiranku di sekitarnya. Tapi, jangan khawatir, hanya _Sakura _yang bisa melihatku sekarang. Baru saja aku mengucapkan namanya, dan ia tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pohon. Hah, padahal aku sudah bilang tunggu saja di sana. Apa boleh buat.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

Sepertinya, kau harus berterima kasih padaku Naruto.

"E-eh? Ka-kau _kan…"_

'_Hmm? Siapa orang itu? Dan Sasuke-kun?'_

Kulihat, Naruto menoleh dan memandang sosok Sakura saat itu juga. Kumpulan anak-anak itu pun melakukan yang sama. Merasa hal ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk diketahui anak kecil, Naruto pun mengusir mereka. Dasar si _dobe_, begitulah panggilanku padanya.

'_Aku?'_

"Kau kan… Kau kan…"

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto menuju ke arahku. Membalas tatapan penuh tanyanya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk saja. "_Dia ini sahabatku, Sakura_."

"Ah! Kau… _Haruno Sa-Sa-Sakura, _kan?"

Tentu saja ini dia, _dobe. _Memangnya siapa lagi sosok gadis yang _kita _sukai itu?

"Kau itu… benar _Haruno Sakura, _kan? Sang-sang-sang _pelukis _dari sekolah khusus anak perempuan itu? Yang, yang, yang—"

Kali ini, kuberi kau kesempatan tuk berbicara padanya, Naruto…

.

.

.

**The T****hirtyeight Day.**

**.**

_Where it was __**dark **__now there's__** light**_

_Where there was__** pain**__ now there's __**joy**_

_Where there was weakness, I found __**my strength**_

_**All in the eyes of a boy**__…_

.

Sudah hari ketigapuluh ternyata. Dan aku masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata '_je t'aime__' _itu padanya. Aku hanya takut saat ia mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, aku membuatnya tuk mengenal Naruto. Sebab, melalui Naruto-lah, ia akan mengerti _aku _dan _hidupku_ yang sudah berakhir lebih dari sebulan ini.

Aku kembali menatap nanar ke arah langit hitam di kota ini. Hujan semakin membasahi tubuhku dan kekosongan dalam jiwaku entah kenapa telah terisi sedikit demi sedikit oleh_nya_. Aku kini yakin bahwa Tuhan takkan pernah ingkar akan janji-_Nya_. Dan aku percaya hal itu. Sekali lagi, kubiarkan tetesan air itu memenuhi tubuhku yang tipis.

Tinggal dua hari lagi dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Aku harus membuat Sakura mengenalku melalui Naruto. Untuk itu, aku kembali menjemputnya dari bawah pohon _cherry blossom _ini dan membawanya berjalan-jalan ke suatu tempat yang mungkin disukainya, yakni pantai. Pantai adalah tempat di mana setiap manusia bisa melihat keajaiban Tuhan di pagi dan sore hari, saat matahari muncul dan menghilang dari arah kejauhan sana. Dan di tempat inilah juga, para _malaikat _itu bertemu dengan _Tuhan_.

'_Indahnya… Udaranya juga sejuk. Aku jadi ingin melukis…_'

"Kalau begitu lukislah."

'_Tapi… kau tidak bilang kita akan ke pantai, jadinya… aku tak membawa perlengkapan melukisku'_

"Begitu ya? Hmm… bagaimana dengan ini?"

Aku menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya. Aku memang menyembunyikannya dari tadi, tepat di belakangnya. Sekantung penuh cat dan kuas melukis, tak lupa juga dengan kanvas putihnya kuberikan padanya. Ia tersenyum manis padaku dan memelukku tiba-tiba. Aku merasa begitu hangat saat ini.

'_Arigatou, Sasuke-kun_…'

"Sama-sama, _koi*._"

Mendengar kata _koi _dariku, pipinya memerah bak buah apel. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan mulai duduk di tengah-tengah daratan berpasir putih itu. Sambil melihatnya melakukan persiapan sebelum melukis, aku pun berdoa pada-_Nya _agar setelah ia selesai melukis, Naruto bisa datang tepat waktu. Aku ingin hari ini ia bisa tahu akan diriku…

"Kau suka matahari ya?"

Ia mengangguk penuh semangat. Kulihat, di pipinya yang putih itu terdapat noda cat merah. Segera, kuraih tanganku dan memutar dagunya tepat ke arah wajahku. Kugunakan ibu jariku tuk menghilangkan noda cat itu dari pipinya yang seputih porselen.

'_ngg…'_

"Kau suka melukis tanpa melihat kalau catnya sudah blepotan di wajahmu kan? Hmm…" ujarku dengan nada jahil saat kulihat pipinya kembali memerah malu. "Oh ya, Sakura. Setelah ini, kita berdansa ya."

'_Ehh—tapi aku tidak tahu dansa…'_

"Tidak apa. _Pangeran _akan mengajarimu."

'_Eh? Pa-pangeran?'_

Tak lama, butiran airmata menggenang di ujung matanya. Ia membiarkan lukisannya teronggok begitu saja di sampingnya dan mendekap tubuh kecilnya. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Tiba-tiba saja, aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya saat itu.

"Sakura…" ujarku sambil mendekatinya dan melingkarkan lenganku di sekujur tubuh kecilnya.

'_Gomen… a-aku hanya…aku pikir… tak-takkan ada seorang pangeran yang mau… berdansa dengan orang bisu sepertiku…'_

"Kau salah, Sakura. Meski tak bisa mendengar langsung dari bilah bibirmu itu, tapi… aku bisa mendengarmu melalui _hatimu_."

'_Eh? Maksudmu?'_

Kurasa, saat inilah yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan secuil hal mengenai diriku padanya. Ya.

"Hn. Pertama kali kita bertemu saat hujan di petang itu kan? Kala itu, aku mengajakmu ke sebuah kedai coklat, kau memesan dua cangkir minuman dan pelayan itu menatapmu bingung. Kau tahu kenapa?"

'_Ke-kenapa?'_

"_Itu karena… aku sudah mati…"_

Aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Aku berdiri dari posisiku dan menatap sendu ke arah dua bola mata hijau yang terlihat seperti batu Kristal _emerald _itu. Sungguh indah. Ia menatapku bingung dan penuh tanya. Aku menghadapkan wajahku ke arah langit yang menguning itu. Petang akan segera berubah malam dan saat itulah, saat itulah para _shinigami _itu akan mengelilingiku.

"_Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sosok pria yang selalu diceritakan Naruto padamu, Sakura._"

'_Tidak, ti-tidak mungkin. Kau-kau… tidak!_'

"_Ia akan menunjukkan foto itu padamu nanti. Saat itu, aku sudah mati. Dan alasan mengapa pohon sakura itu tetap mekar meski musim gugur sekalipun adalah karena…_

…_aku menyatu dengan pohon itu. Mendapatkan kesempatan tuk bertemu dan mengenalmu lagi dari pohon itu. Bukan, aku salah, tapi Tuhan-lah yang memberiku kesempatan itu."_

'_Ti-tidak mungkin! Tidak.. Tidak… TIDAKKK!_'

Ia berlari sejauh-jauhnya, seakan tak ingin lagi melihat wajahku. Aku menatap sedih. Namun, inilah akhir yang harus aku terima dari sebuah kesalahan yang berasal dari keegoisan diriku saat itu. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi tapi... aku jadi semakin membenci diriku sekarang. Ingin rasanya bila _Tuhan _segera membakarku dalam keabadiannya yang bernama _neraka._

.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Akhirnya, dia datang juga. Sesegera mungkin, aku menjauh dari Sakura dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

'_Na-Naruto…'_

"Hh, hh, maaf aku terlambat. Ng? Matamu basah, Kau habis menangis ya?" tanya Naruto sembari mengusap airmata itu dari pipi Sakura. Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan penjelasan apapun padamu lebih dari ini. Hanya foto ini saja yang bisa kutunjukkan. _Maaf…_"

Aku belum sempat mengatakan '_je t'aime__**' **_itu padanya dan lagi, aku tahu setelah ini ia akan membenciku. Sangat membenciku.

Ia menumpahkan semua cat lukis itu di hadapanku. Ia menangis dan tak pernah berhenti. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahnya hari ini karena sungguh aku sudah menorehkan luka di hatinya. Ia tak lagi datang ke pohon itu dan aku sangat merindukannya di sana. Malam ini adalah malam ketigapuluhdelapan di mana aku harus kembali ke _pemakamanku_. Karena di sanalah, aku akan _dijemput_.

Sore ini dan hari sebelum-sebelumnya adalah hari yang begitu sempurna bagiku dan juga _baginya_. Ia akhirnya bisa tersenyum lebih dari senyum yang biasa ia torehkan di kesehariannya. Mungkin aku telah begitu egois memasuki kehidupannya yang masih berjalan di dunia ini. Aku sudah begitu kejam merenggut _cintanya _begitu saja, padahal aku hanyalah sebuah ruh. Ruh yang kosong…

Aku mencoba memperhatikannya melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia terus saja terbaring di atas kasurnya itu dan tak ingin menemui siapa-siapa. Aku berbalik dan kembali ke asalku. Sudah, aku tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi. Memang benar kata _iblis _saat itu, saat di mana aku membuat _perjanjian _dengan para _malaikat_.

_Orang yang sudah mati tak berhak merasakan apa-apa lagi…_

Aku terlalu egois…

.

.

.

_Whenever dark turns to night_

_And all the dreams sing their song_

_And in the daylight forever_

_To you I belong_

.

.

.

'_Sasuke-kun… Aku…"_

"_Aku dan Sasuke begitu menyukaimu. Tapi, kami hanya bisa melihat dari jauh saja, sebab kau tahu… kami sangat menghargai perasaan kami masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, ia pergi lebih dahulu daripada aku. Sejak saat itu, aku tak ingin lagi memendam rasa suka itu untukmu. Sebab, kurasa, ia-lah yang paling berhak tuk mengenal dirimu terlebih dahulu…"_

'_Sasuke-kun… Gomen… Gomen… Gomennasai…'_

"_Ap-APA? Ja-jadi… dia…yang selama ini selalu kau bilang sebagai sosok yang sangat kau sukai?"_

'_Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… Gomen, atashi no koe de… atashi no koe*…'_

"_Dia sangat menicntaimu, Sakura, lebih dari yang pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."_

'_Sa…'_

"_Dia menitipkan surat ini padaku. Aku tak berani membacanya tapi aku yakin, ia ingin agar aku menyerahkannya padamu. Hanya saja…"_

'…_Su…'_

"_Aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu karena saat melihatmu, aku hanya akan teringat dengan wajahnya saja…"_

'…_ke. SASUKE-KUN!'_

Kaki-kaki itu melangkah tak kenal arah. Meski hujan, ia tetap melangkah cepat. Tak peduli dengan beceknya tanah saat itu, pemilik kaki-kaki ini tetap melangkah maju. Ia tak mengindahkan suara teriakan sang ayah dan ibunya agar ia tak keluar di malam yang begitu dingin dan hujan itu. Lagi, ia tak peduli. Baginya, ia harus segera tiba di tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada.

'_Sasuke-kun… tunggulah aku, tunggulah aku, kumohon. Jangan pergi sekarang. TUNGGU AKU, SASUKE-KUN!_'

**The Forty Day**

Kini, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya mati itu yang sesungguhnya. Sakit. Dan perih, begitu perih. Ketika sang ruh tercabut dengan paksa oleh sang _malaikat maut_, tak ada satupun manusia yang bisa memahami rasa sakitnya. Tak bisa digambarkan dengan apapun juga.

Aku kembali menatap langit hitam itu. Hujan semakin keras saja dan aku tidak paham dengan arti hujan saat ini. Sungguh aku tak mengerti.

Lalu, aku mendengar sebuah teriakan dari ujung pemakaman. Aku berbalik dan mendapatkan sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sangat basah berdiri terengah-engah di sana. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandangaku, berharap bahwa apa yang kulihat adalah fatamorgana akibat rasa nyeri yang kurasakan saat para _shinigami _itu mengikat kedua tanganku dengan tali yang penuh jarum.

'_SASUKE-KUN!_'

Kuharap suara itu hanyalah sebuah memori saja.

'_SASUKE-KUN! INI AKU! SAKURA…'_

Aku tetap membiarkan suara itu berdengung di telingaku. Saatnya telah tiba, aku harus segera memasuki gerbang menuju alam kuburku segera. Kalau tidak, aku hanya akan mendekam dalam neraka.

…_cepatlah masuk, manusia._

_Ya, _jawabku datar.

'_SASUKE-KUN! PASTI ADA ALASAN KAN KENAPA KAU MASIH TINGGAL DI DUNIA INI MESKI KAU, MESKI KAU... meski kau sudah mati. Pasti ada alasannya kan? Ada kan?'_

Ya. Semuanya ada alasannya. Tentu saja ada, Sakura. Tapi, apakah kau tahu alasanku itu? Tahukah kau?

'_Kalau kau masih mengingatku, kalau kau benar menyukaiku, kenapa tak pernah kau ucapkan sebelum kau mati… Kenapa? Padahal, aku… meski tak terlalu mengenalmu, aku tahu kalau kau-lah yang selalu memainkan piano itu dari mansion tua itu. Iya kan?'_

Aku lagi-lagi membuatnya menangis. Aku—

'_Katakan saja, Sasuke-kun… Katakan… Kumohon…'_

Hujan dan airmatanya menyatu. Aku melihatnya begitu menderita. Apakah ini karena aku? Apakah aku—

"_**je t'aime**__**.**__"_

"_**je t'aime**__**'."**_

"_**je t'aime**__**'."**_

"_je t'aime__'… Haruno Sakura…"_

'_Arigatou… Arigatou… ATIGATOU NA, SASUKE-KUN!_'

Aku mengucapkannya seakan takkan lagi hari esok. Ya. Esok, di saat mentari terbit di kota ini, aku takkan lagi bisa berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya di bawah pohon _cherry blossom _itu. Dan menjadi _pangerannya _yang selalu setia di sampingnya _sang putri bisu_ itu. Takkan lagi ada.

'_je t'aime__ mo, Sasuke-kun… Arigatou untuk semuanya…'_

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah sinar dari bawah kakiku. Kini, aku yakin, aku masih bisa mengecap hangat itu meski harus di bawah sana. _Arigatou, my cherry blossom…_

Mentari pun kembali bersinar bersamaan dengan para malaikat yang bersenandung tepat di hadapan sang _Pencipta_. Semuanya, sekecil apapun mereka, tentunya akan kembali ke asal mereka, tak terkecuali bagi sang _pangeran_…

.

.

.

_I love you but it's not so easy to make you here with me_

_I wanna touch and hold you forever_

_But you're still in my dream_

_And I can't stand to wait 'till nite is coming to my life_

_But I still have a time to break a silence_

_When you love someone_

_just be brave to say that you want him to be with you_

_when you hold your love_

_don't ever let it go_

_or you will loose your chance_

_to make your dreams come true..._

.

.

.

**Dénouement**

**Author's Curcol : **

Arrghhh, fic macam apa ini? Geje banget sih? Unyuuu~

Gara-gara dengerin lagu-lagu klasik yang ya ampyun… mendayu-dayu banget, maka jadilah fic aneh bin geje ini. Angst-nya gak berasa. _Sigh… _=='

Thanks buat semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca TWOSHOT ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu~ *bow*

_Sickle cell anemia : _jenis anemia di mana sel darah merah si penderita akan berbentuk seperti bulan sabit, bukan bulat oval, sehingga membuat sel darah merahnya itu tak bisa bertahan lama dan akan pecah.

_Atashi no koe :_ suaraku…


End file.
